legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby
"Poyo!” - Kirby in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Kirby is the titular pink puff and main protagonist of Nintendo's Kirby series of video games. The series has been running for over two decades, and over thirty titles have been released under Kirby's name, most of which are developed by HAL Laboratory, Inc. or published by HAL for co-developing studios. Kirby has been featured in his own anime series, many manga publications in several countries, comics in numerous countries, and even an educational video co-starring Mario. The Kirby series is frequently merchandised by Nintendo, although most of its products are only released in Japan. Kirby lives in his dome-shaped home in Dream Land, a country on his home planet Planet Popstar. His adventures take him throughout Dream Land and occasionally into local star systems for various reasons, and he has saved his homeland many times. B Team/P Team storyline Totally Mobian Spies But with trouble rising again, Kirby is in danger which he believes when he encounters Bender, Skipper and The B Team. However Meta Knight settles it and Kirby goes into a honorary member of the team that goes to other worlds when the B Team isn't at places. Kirby tags along with Dedede, Escargoon, Tiff and Tuff to Canterlot and they all get Cadence to go find Eddy and company. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Kirby is set to return with his friends against Mechuckles, Elder God, Phobos, and the Sith Stalker. He and his friends will battle their old enemy, Customer Service. Kirby and his friends will meet the Helper Squad and other teams and reunite Lizbeth too. Ultimate Story Kirby was one of the heroes chosen to partake in a test that Lisa underwent when she was still training to perfect her powers. He was then chosen as the top 8 heroes to participate in Lisa's special teaching program. During the events at the beginning of the Ultimate Story, Kirby helped a Ripple fairy named Ribbon seek out and reassemble the shards from her magical Crystal. Later on, Kirby was summoned to become a Gym Leader in Lisa's Pokemon League. He was selected to represent Vermilion City. After the Kanto Pokemon League, Lisa decided to dissolve the Super Smash Pokemon League. From there, Kirby and the other 7 of Lisa's Gym Leaders retired but they kept their Pokemon. Kirby's Pokemon 39-Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff 132-Ditto.png|Ditto 120-Staryu.png|Staryu ReBoot Multi-Universe During the war against Daemon, Kirby was recruited and travelled on his Warp Star to Mainframe. His main opponent was AndrAIa after she got enraged over her lover's defeat by Falco. Akari and Game & Watch were able to send a Zoom Room and teleport the clashing duo to the Super Computer where they were occupying. She warned Kirby after transforming while swallowing her sharp fingernails that he mustn't stay this way for long as he'd get infected. Kirby won over the treacherous Game Sprite, and Samus and Mewtwo won the war overall. Allies and enemies Allies: Meta Knight, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Bender, Skipper, Lizbeth, Heloise, Django, Finn, King Julian, Twilight, Stan, Snake, Mandark, Sari, Q, Professor Pericles, Falco, Ahsoka, Professor Pericles, Sandy Cheeks, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Asami Sato, Frost, Merida, Pinky, the Brain, the Helper Squad, the Scorpion Squad, the Striker Force, the Omega League, the V Crusaders, the Speed Crusaders Enemies: Nightmare Enterprises, Iron Queen and her syndicate,Customer Service, the Robotic Empire, Phobos League, the Sith Stalker, Trivia * Kirby is one of the most powerful Nintendo characters of all time as he cracked planet Popstar in half, punched a hole in through the earth, threw Popon, obliterated Popstar in manga, destroyed Nova, who is planet-sized, defeated Nightmare and Dark Master, and Redirected a meteor using simple cannonballs. * Kirby is daveg502's #1 favorite Nintendo character. * Kirby is one of the cutest Nintendo characters. Gallery Kirby.jpg Kirby.png kirby 1.png kirby0.png kirby 2.png Snapshot_1_(31-07-2012_1-26_PM).png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Kirby Universe Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Non Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by RetroGameFan9000 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Makiko Ohmoto Category:Characters favorite by Animedeaf Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Amy Birnbaum Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Bald Characters Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Elementals Category:Umbrakinetic Characters